


My Hero

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, inspired by film: legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 version of 'Legend'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a winning bid for the Doctors Without Borders. The winner requested a J2 fic Legend style. I really enjoyed writing it and hope that Ridley Scott fans will forgive me!!!

The sun was beautiful, shining golden beneath the trees and speckling the forest with light.

Trees, lush and green, protected all that was good within the world. Creatures snuffled in the undergrowth, doves flew high above branches and there was the distant whisper of magic in the air.

However, beneath the earth, all was not well. Darkness lurked there, darkness that threatened to envelop everything, darkness that would turn all that is good into pure and unchangeable evil.

****

“The light is my enemy,” the dark voice said, tone as old as time itself. “One day I will dim the light and my world will be perfect and I, I will walk above the earth in eternal darkness and everything...everything will be mine.”

“And how will you do that, Master?” His minion, pinned by fear, knelt at his feet and looked into those black, black eyes.

“By taking away what is good and pure.” The smile was sharp toothed and knowing. “Only then will the darkness triumph.” A hand, long nailed, swept across the minion’s vision. “And there will be no more dawns.”

The minion could only laugh with his master, clamping down his fear and hoping that he would be able to succeed in this, almost impossible, task.

****

Jared loved the forest; he loved the lushness of it, the sweet scent of flowers and the musky scent of wildness merging together to make a smell that was both enticing and familiar.

He knew, his father would be horrified if the crown prince of this land was found to be exploring here. He knew, his father wanted to keep him within the safe walls of his kingdom and to find him a bride. Jared, on the other hand, hated the thought of being wed, hated the thought of being trapped in a relationship that he did not want. Jared was innocent and hopeful enough to hope for a love match and he knew that he would not find such a thing in a marriage that was arranged for him.

Jared was tall and handsome, his body finely muscled, his chestnut hair long and silky, hanging around his white clad shoulders in soft curls. His hands were wide, his fingers long; the royal seal that his father had had made into a ring, sparkling red on the middle finger of his left hand.

The forest was at it’s deepest at the very center and it was there that Jared stopped, sitting beneath the thickest tree and leaning back against it, closing his eyes and listening to the birds singing, the foxes barking, the forest settling around him.

He wished that he could stay here forever, protected by nature, surrounded by creatures that were as pure and as innocent as he.

“Hey!” A voice, deep and gentle, made him snap awake, shielding his eyes against the sun’s brightness. “You shouldn’t be here. It isn’t safe.”

Jared blinked, frowning, as the voice came closer and he could see a tall, broad figure in his line of vision.

“I always come here and no harm has ever come to me.” Jared knew he sounded spoiled and childish but he could not help himself. “Who are you to speak to me, a royal prince, in such a manner?”

“I am, Jensen.” The man was so close now that Jared could finally see him and he looked him up and down curiously, his stomach clenching a little as he decided he liked what he saw.

Jensen was tall, not as tall as him, but close enough. He was broad, his wide shoulders encased in a green waistcoat, his strong legs covered in the same shade of green, almost as if he were part of the forest, part of nature.

He had longish blond hair and the brightest emerald eyes, his high boned cheeks covered in a smattering of freckles, his mouth soft and sensuous, teeth biting into his thick lower lip as he stared down at Jared.

“You are Prince Jared?” Jensen’s eyebrows raised and he cocked his head to one side, “then all the more reason for you not to be here.”

“I fear nothing here,” Jared said, slightly insulted that Jensen thought he might be in some sort of danger. “The forest is my friend.”

“In the daylight, maybe.” Jensen hunkered down so that he was closer to Jared and Jared smelt the fresh smell of grass, moss and something intangible that made his heart beat faster in a strange way.

“What do you mean?”

“When night falls it is best not to be here...no one is safe until dawn.”

Jensen stretched his legs out and leaned back against the tree, shoulder to shoulder with Jared. Jared felt his skin burn through the thin material of his shirt and he shifted; face flushing, as Jensen moved even closer.

“I did not think humans lived in the forest,” he said, finally, the smell and presence of Jensen making him feel oddly contented, more at home here than usual.

“I do!” Jensen finally smiled then, a warm smile that made Jared’s mouth go dry, his own lips curving into a grin that made him dimple.

“It must be wonderful,” Jared sighed then, “to live here. To do as you wish.”

Jensen stared at him, eyes bright, as if he had never considered the question before.

“Yes,” he said, after a while, “I have freedom and this is my home and it is beautiful.”

“Would that I could live here with you.” The words had burst out from Jared’s mouth before he had time to stop them and he flushed even deeper.

Jensen laughed then and his own gaze softened.

He had heard much about the handsome prince that lived in the palace beyond this place. He knew that he was tall and noble and pure of heart, untouched by sin and as innocent as the day he was born. Despite this knowledge, he had still been surprised, amazed almost, when he had first clapped eyes upon Jared and seen his beauty first hand.

Jensen had never seen a human being as sweet and as innocent as Jared, as lovely on the inside as he was on the outside. Eyes virtually shining with wonder at everything around him, his flesh tanned against the white of his clothing, leaves in his hair and the scent of spice on his skin.

Jensen had never really felt lonely here. He had the forest creatures for company and he was aware of the magic realm that surrounded him, had seen the occasional nymph or fairy, had heard the soft whinny of the magical creatures that dwelt so close to him.

Now, staring at Jared, so warm and so close, he felt a sudden stab of loneliness, an emptiness that he had never felt before. He felt as if he wanted, needed someone of his own kind and that someone, that someone had to be Jared.

“You cannot live here,” Jensen stated, finally, “but you can visit here as often as you wish, as long as you do not touch anything you should not and that you are home safe in your palace before darkness falls.”

“I can sit with you?” Jared’s eyes were bright and excited, his cheeks flush. “We can talk?”

Jensen felt his eyes stray to Jared’s lips and he wondered why he found them so fascinating.

“Yes, Jared.” He reached out a tentative finger and touched Jared’s shoulder, fleeting and fast but enough for the younger man to be aware of him. “We can talk.”

****

Jared spent nearly every day in the forest with Jensen; he learned the names of trees and flowers, learned how to ‘talk’ to the creatures that dwelt there, how to soothe an injured fox and how to avoid things that were wicked and could do him harm.

Jensen seemed to know everything; Jensen took him to the most secluded places, groves hidden beneath a canopy of trees, a waterfall that cascaded down into the cool water beneath, places where exotic flowers grew and where fairies built their magic rings of toadstools and daisies.

Jared knew, knew as much as he knew anything that he was falling in love with Jensen. He loved everything about him. The way his hair fell into his eyes as he talked; the way he touched the injured creatures that he cared for, his tenderness, his tenacity, his gentle teasing, his smile.

Jared felt flushed every time Jensen was near. His skin tingled when Jensen touched him, the hairs on his arm standing up whenever Jensen brushed it with his fingers. Jared’s stomach flipped when Jensen grinned at him and his heart beat faster if Jensen so much as looked at him.

Then there was the other thing. The mysterious reaction of the most secret parts of his body. The tightening of his breeches, the soft, throbbing ache in his groin; the almost unbearable wanting he felt, the need to push his lips against Jensen’s and kiss and kiss and kiss.

Jared had never felt this way before, never felt like this about another human being and he knew, deep down in his soul, that Jensen was the one that he wanted, that Jensen was the person that he would spend the rest of his life with.

Now all he had to do was to convince his father and all would be well.

****

Jensen watched as Jared left the grove.

The sun was setting and a strange coldness was settling across the forest, animals rushing home to their burrows, hiding away as if they knew something was afoot.

Evil lurked in every corner and Jensen shuddered, wrapping his furs around him and huddling beneath the branches of a large sapling, wishing that it was daylight already.

He could not stop thinking of Jared; of how the prince made him feel, of how he wanted to kiss Jared so much and how he did not dare, because if he started, he would never stop and he could not, would not, take away Jared’s innocence.

Jensen wanted...oh, how he wanted. His cock was hard every time Jared was close to him. His body ached for Jared’s touch and he wanted to take the young man’s large hand in his and make Jared feel, make him realize how much Jensen wanted him. Needed him.

But Jensen was a realist. He believed in magic but not in miracles and he knew that a prince of royal blood would never marry a pauper with no real home and no real purpose. Jensen was a child of nature and children of nature did not marry royalty.

This was not a story that would have a fairy tale ending but that did not stop Jensen wanting or hoping and he huddled into his fur half asleep, his mind on the morning and on Jared.

****

“What if I wanted to choose the person that I wanted to marry?” Jared sat at his father’s feet, his fingers idly twirling the ring around his finger, his heart in his mouth as he waited for his father to answer.

“Royal princes do not have the right to choose,” his father sounded strict, forbidding and Jared swallowed hard, his thoughts lost in forest groves and in Jensen.

“But father, do you not want me to be happy?” Jared turned so that he could look his father in the eye, his hands on his father’s knee, his eyes pleading.

“You are a good person, Jared. A good son and yes, I want you to be happy but how can you know your own mind?”

“I know it.” Jared smiled then, warm and sunny, his heart lifting. “And I know what I want.”

“If you must choose your own partner Jared, give them a test. Let them prove to you how much they love you.”

“And if they pass the test?”

“Then I would let you be together even if they were not of royal blood.”

Jared smiled again, his heart lifting.

“Thank you father,” he said, voice shaking as he thought of Jensen and what test he might set him. “Thank you.”

****

Beneath the ground evil stirred.

He saw the sun rise and it disgusted him for he feared the light.

He knew the answer to all this lay within the sacred grove. He knew only one who was truly pure of heart could ensnare the creatures that were the bane of his existence.

Evil was aware that Prince Jared visited the forest often; that the prince was in love with one that dwelt there. He laughed as he imagined what it would be like to make these pathetic creatures do his bidding, how easy it would be to get them to do as he wished.

The prince would do anything for the man he loved and that would include touching the sacred creature, bringing it out into the open so that evil could take it, so that the light that blazed so brightly now could be snuffed out and darkness could rule the earth. The daylight gone forever.

****

“Do you see them?” Jensen pulled Jared’s hand and Jared followed, wanting only to be close to Jensen, the feel of Jensen’s skin against his own making him feel warm and wanting, his body reacting in a way that he could not control, the feelings that Jensen awoke in him bright and intense.

He swallowed and followed Jensen’s pointing finger, his breath catching in his throat as he saw the two unicorns beneath the lush canopy of trees, their horns glowing silver in the fading sunlight.

“I did not believe such creatures existed,” he breathed, his eyes growing wide, his heart thundering.

“Are they not beautiful?” Jensen whispered.

“Not...not as beautiful as you.” Jared could not help the words that tumbled from his mouth and Jensen stared at him with mossy green eyes, eyes that were as deep and as wild as the forest around them.

“Jared….” Jensen leaped forward and took Jared’s hands in his own. He pulled the younger man towards him and brushed his lips across Jared’s forehead, dragging them down over Jared’s high, flushed cheeks and settling them upon Jared’s willing mouth.

Jared moaned, his hands coming up to wrap themselves in Jensen’s hair, tongue licking at Jensen’s lower lip, hand smoothing down Jensen’s heaving chest to rest on the bulge in his breeches, pressing hard with innocent fingers, his breath coming in pants and gasps.

Jensen groaned and returned the favor, pressing hard against the firm line in Jared’s trousers, hearing the younger man’s grunts and whimpers, knowing that Jared was so pure, so innocent that no one would have touched him like this before.

Jensen wanted more but he knew without question that this was wrong, that he could not have Jared this way. He drew back, hearing Jared’s disappointing cry, long fingers trying to reach him, Jared’s breath hard and hot in his ear.

“You are a prince of royal blood,” Jensen stated. “We can never be more than friends.”

“But Jensen…,” Jared began and he was interrupted by a soft whinny as one of the unicorns appeared out of the thicket behind him.

Jensen opened his mouth to speak but Jared seemed lost to him. The younger man’s eyes grew wide, bright and his mouth parted. His face shone, all innocence and purity, and Jensen felt a sudden stab of guilt as he remembered how close they had come to...to sin.

Jared knelt for a moment and lifted his hand as if sleepwalking, long fingers reaching out and stroking across the unicorn’s soft muzzle. Jensen could not quite believe his eyes as the unicorn came further out from the scared grove, following Jared, its eyes trusting and gentle, its steps even, hooves clattering against the forest floor.

Jared began to hum, low and sensuous, and Jensen felt his body responding, wanting nothing more than to slam Jared to the ground and love him.

“Jared.” He shook himself, suddenly aware that they were under some sort of spell, an enchantment. “You must stop.”

Jared seemed unable to hear him. He reached out and petted the unicorn again, humming the same strange song, the unicorn coming out into the open, no fear in its movements, leaving the scared grove and its mate further and further behind.

****

The sound was sudden and unexpected. A swishing, loud and fast, blood on the unicorn’s pure white coat, staining everything.

Jensen knew that something bad was happening. Lightening flashed across the sky and the clouds turned dark, sparkling snow flakes falling upon lush earth covering the whole world in white.

Jared stopped humming; his hand against his throat, his eyes wide and bright with something that Jensen could not read nor understand.

“Jensen.” Jared’s hands lifted and tried to touch the unicorn. The creature whinnied, pitifully and collapsed into the deep, coldness of the snow, the darkness encroaching, the glade almost hidden by the sudden onset of night.

Laughter, wild and evil, filled the sacred glade but still Jensen could not move. His eyes were locked with Jared’s, the two of them unable to prevent the unicorn’s fall, unable to prevent the creature’s dead body as it sank into the snow, its mate watching on in terror, neighing once and galloping away as fast as it could go.

Jared cried out then and he spun round, his long legs moving as he set out running after the remaining unicorn. Jensen shook his head, trying to clear it and he rubbed at his eyes, closing them for a moment, trying to block out the grey murk that seemed to envelop his world.

When he opened them both Jared and the unicorn were gone and only the gold sparkle of Jared’s ring remained, red stone glowing in the remaining light.

Laughter continued to assault Jensen’s ears as he stood there, ring cold in his hand.

This was his test. This was his test and he was sure to pass it.

He had to find his Jared. His love, before evil found them all.

****

Jared ran; the unicorn ran faster.

Already, guilt stabbed through the young prince as he realized what he had done. All around him evil swirled, darkness, smothering and claustrophobic, the snow falling and settling on his hair and body making him shiver.

He realized he had been enchanted but now the scales had fallen from his eyes and he felt he had to save the remaining unicorn or die in the attempt. He thought of Jensen and his heart clenched. Could Jensen still love him? Would Jensen still love him?

He looked down at his bare finger, realizing that, somehow, he had lost his ring. He swallowed hard and thrust his hand into his sleeve for warmth.

Jensen would save him. Jensen would come after him. Jensen would forgive him.

He tumbled down the snow covered hill and hit the icy water with a crash. He heard the unicorn whinny and he tried to turn, to find her.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Evil’s minions, evil faces, black eyes and long nailed fingers. He cried out as they threw the net over him, threw the net over the both of them. The unicorn’s cries grew high-pitched and terror filled and then the net enveloped them and he heard no more.

****

When he woke he was lying on the floor of a deep, dark place; the smell of sulfur sharp in his nostrils. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but black and he panicked for a moment thinking he may have gone blind.  
He could hear laughter, sniggering and snickering and distant music that was soft but dramatic. His clothes were gone and, instead, he was dressed in something silky and wrong, something that clung to his skin and emphasized his body, the muscles of his chest and flatness of his stomach.

A light then, silver like moon light and he stood up, wobbling on his legs as he saw the large mirror in front of him, saw his reflection, saw a person that he did not recognize.

He was dressed from head to toe in black. His face pale, eyes lined in black kohl, lips shining glossy and sensuous. His long hair fell in waves about his shoulders and he felt odd as if he were outside his body looking in.

“I see your deepest desires,” a voice said and he turned, head snapping, his eyes searching the darkness.

“Who are you?” His own voice sounded timid and he tried to hold himself steady, fear and something else shuddering through his body.

“I am the ruler of this new world.” The voice was deep and dark and laced with evil. “I have taken the life of one sacred creature and now I will take the life of one more, once that is done there will be no more daylight, there will never be another dawn.”

“Please.” Jared remembered the unicorn and what he had done. “Please, let me go. Let us both go.”

“Ah, prince.” The voice was soft against his ear now. “I see deep within your ‘pure’ heart. I see what you really think. What you really feel and I want you to know, I can grant your wishes.”

Jared swallowed and he felt his body sag, leaning against the cool mirror for support, the clothes clinging to his body, his cock suddenly hard, his mind whirling as his mind spun out of his control.

He was lying on a soft bed, Jensen leaning over him. Jensen was naked, his muscular body taut and tense, his erection rubbing hard against Jared’s own, his mouth on Jared’s neck, biting hard at tender skin. Jared’s whole body ached in pleasure, leaning into Jensen, his hands grasping at Jensen’s back, slip sliding across hot skin, willing Jensen closer, wanting Jensen to touch him, to hold him, to take him here and now without restraint.

“Do you want this?” The voice again, insistent. “Do you want this, prince?”

Jared moaned, the floor hard beneath his back, the soft bed and vision of Jensen fading away to nothingness as he found himself in darkness again.

“Yes,” Jared moaned, “I want this. Let me have this.”

“I can give you all this and more,” the voice said, “all you have to do is give yourself over to me and it will be yours.”

Jared’s eyes rolled back in his head and he thrust his own hand against his aching crotch, needing release. Needing release so badly.

“Yes,” he groaned, “yes. Yes, yes.”

And the world exploded.

****

Jensen stood in the middle of the clearing and rubbed his face with frustration.

How could he be a hero without weapons? How could he save Jared with nothing but his bare hands?

He looked up and saw a soft distant flickering, an orange light that called to him through the orange murk. He bit his lip and shuddered, skittering over the snow towards the bobbing light.

“Jensen,” the voice was light and gentle, “follow me. Follow me and I will give you the things you need to defeat evil and save us all.”

Jensen frowned; he was already sorely tired with enchantment and the supernatural and he did not know if he could trust this...this thing, whatever it was.

“Show yourself,” he cried, with more conviction than he felt. “Show yourself to me.”

“I will only appear as your heart’s desire.” The light seemed to grow, to expand, the darkness around it shrinking back, sweeping away.

Jensen bit his lip hard and he tasted the soft salt of his blood. He reached up a hand and touched the light, feeling his fingers burn.

Jared’s face appeared before him, eyes bright, mouth open, soft and sensuous, fingers beckoning.

“Follow me,” the light said, with Jared’s voice, “save me Jensen. I love you and I need you to save me.”

Without question, Jensen followed and the light led him on.

****

The cave was, surprisingly, bright considering the darkness beyond it.

The flickering light seemed to shed Jared’s form as it settled upon a rock and Jensen staggered to a halt, exhausted and confused, his body wet with sweat, his heart pounding.

The light flicked out and, all of a sudden, Jensen saw something soft and almost intangible standing in front of him. He swallowed hard as he realized it was a fairy.

He had often heard about these creatures and sometimes he had seen something out of the corner of his eye and believed it to actually be a fairy.  
Now he was actually looking at one. Tiny, elfin features, long red hair and sparkling blue eyes. She reached out a small hand to him and gestured with it, her mouth turning up, just slightly, into a half smile.

“I am sorry,” she whispered, “to deceive you like that but I had to have you come here. You and only you can save us. Save the creatures that live within the forest, those you can see and those you cannot see.” She cocked her head to one side. “Dwarves, gnomes, goblins and sprites, all of us live together in harmony away from the human realm but now evil has taken our light from us we cannot exist anymore. We have to hide away and we are frightened. We need someone to kill evil, to take back the innocence and purity of this world and you are that man.”

Jensen opened his mouth wanted to tell her that he was flattered but all he wanted to do was to save Jared...to have Jared in his arms again. He put his hand in his pocket and caressed the cold, gold of the ring that Jared had lost and he felt his heart sink as he realized that his lover was lost to him.

“Evil has your prince,” the fairy stated, softly, her voice full of sympathy. “And he will corrupt your prince’s purity. He will take away his innocence and force him to do his will so that we are all doomed to endless night.”

“What can I do?” Jensen was afraid now and he shut his eyes for a moment, wishing that he could make everything go away.

“You must take these powerful weapons.” The fairy waved her hand again and to his surprise Jensen saw a glowing suit of chain mail and a huge golden sword appear before him. “Take them and do what you must. We rely on you to save us. We rely on you to save us all.”

Jensen stared for a long moment at the armour and the sword and then he nodded, determined more than ever to save his world and his one true love.

“Will you guide me?” He asked finally.

The fairy nodded and smiled then.

“Follow me,” was all she said.

****

Jared opened his eyes; he felt dirty, dark, his breeches sticky and damp from his release.

He was on the floor of a huge room, a large table at the center was loaded with food and fine wine and there were two chairs one at each end.

“Sit.” The dark voice again. “Sit and talk with me awhile.”

“Who are you? What have you done to me?” Jared whirled around in the dimness but saw nothing. “Show yourself.”

“Sit,” the voice was soft and silky, “and then we may talk together.”

Jared eyed the chairs with some trepidation. He moved over to the first one and gazed at it, his body shaking. Then, before he could stop himself, he sat down.

The chair seemed to envelop him and he heard a skittering sound and laughter. Out of the corner of his eye he could see dark shapes and yellow eyes and he shook with fear and loathing, wondering how he had come to be here.

He heard the footsteps before he saw what was making them. Big and booming they came towards him and, suddenly, the walls seemed to waver and a large cloven hoof broke through them, making all the strange, intangible creatures scuttle away, chittering and chattering.

Jared pressed himself back into his chair, heart pounding. He could hear his own breathing, fast and harsh, and he wanted to get away. He smelt sulfur and fire and he gagged, his hand going to his mouth as he reeled away.

The thing in the room was huge; red-skinned, horns protruding from its forehead, long nailed fingers reaching for him, teeth pointed and wicked. Yellow eyes held his gaze and the mouth smiled, blood flecked lips curving into something that resembled glee.

“My Prince,” the voice was mocking. “We are together at last.”

Jared heard an alarmed whinny and he saw that the creature had the remaining unicorn on a chain which it fastened to one of the chairs holding it there. The unicorn was panicked, its eyes wild and Jared felt utter despair and sympathy as he realized that this was his doing.

“I have this.” The thing held up a broken unicorn horn and laughed terribly. “I have this and I have you.” It turned to the remaining unicorn. “And when this thing is finally dead, I will have this world.”

“No!” Jared shook his head in terror and panic. “You will never have me. I...there is…,” he could not speak then, the lump in his throat harsh and terrible. “I love another.”

“I know, I let you play with him awhile.” The thing laughed and stared down at Jared’s crotch with a leer. “But you can never have him,you know this and you gave me permission to have you. You begged me.” It laughed again, terrible and harsh. “You are mine Prince and so is the world.”

Jared stared at him and thought back to the dream-like moment when he shared bliss with Jensen. The thing had tricked him, the thing had made him feel those wonderful sensations, given him what he wanted and now he was doomed.

He stared up into glaring yellow eyes and swallowed hard.

“I could be yours,” he said, softly. “I would be yours, if you would let me do just one small thing.”

“And what is that?”

“Let me kill the unicorn.”

****

Jensen was muddied and tired, the armour heavy on his back. He followed the fairy deeper into the dark, snow covered forest and he felt real fear, the kind that makes you tremble and quiver, the sword dragging his arm down, making his shoulder ache.

The fortress loomed in front of him like a shadow on the landscape and he stopped, aware of eyes on him, of strange sounds in the undergrowth, of things nipping at his ankles and toes. He lifted the sword, alien in his hands, and swiped down, hearing cries and feeling movement, the earth below him turning red.

It was like fighting an invisible army but he kept swiping and the things moved away as he followed the fairy onwards, only thoughts of Jared and what might be happening to him, moving him onwards.

He climbed the walls quickly and silently, coming in through an opened window and finding himself in the belly of the fortress. He was in a huge room, dark and dim, the scent of evil all around him. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest and his stomach hurt.

“Look down.” The fairy’s voice was soft in his ear. “What you have sought for, what you have fought for, is there.”

Jensen perched on the windowsill and stared.

Jared stood in the center of the room, his form almost blocked by a giant red beast, a thing that stood on two cloven feet, bright yellow eyes staring down at Jared, mouth smiling.

Jared held a knife in his hand and was approaching the trembling figure of the remaining unicorn. Jensen’s heart was in his mouth as he watched his kind hearted prince, dressed all in black, stalk towards the creature; knife in hand, intention obvious.

“You must kill him,” the fairy’s voice was harsh now, “the sword is good. Its aim is true. Throw it now and it will go straight through his heart.”

“No! I love him, I cannot. Will not do this thing.”

“He belongs to darkness now. If you let him do this the whole world is ruined.” Her voice was desperate. “Do it Jensen, while you can.”

“I trust him,” Jensen whispered, belief strong in his heart. “He will not do this.”

He watched as Jared loomed over the unicorn, watched as he raised the knife. The sword slipped in his sweaty fingers and he bit his lip hard as Jared moved and then bought the knife down on the unicorn’s chain with a roar, setting the creature free.

The thing before Jared cried out, long fingers lifting Jared up as if he were nothing but a feather. Jensen heard Jared’s cry and he moved, fast throwing the sword hard, watching as it landed in the thing’s chest, waiting for the thing to fall.

“You fool.” The yellow eyes were on him now and the thing threw Jared to the floor as if he were nothing. “You think you can kill me with this?” He laughed, pulling the sword from his body as if it were nothing but a pin. “You will die here. Die in darkness with this prince of yours and the unicorn will still be mine.”

“No!” Jensen leaped from the sill and rolled onto the ground, standing on his feet over Jared, his body protecting his one true love, caring nothing for himself, wanting only to save his beloved.

The evil thing loomed over him, laughing, the unicorn horn in his hand. Jensen staggered back, hands reaching upwards and, with a leap of faith, jumped into the air and snatched the horn, plunging it into the thing’s heart.

There was a sudden blast of air and the whole world seemed to implode. The thing screeched out its anger, bellowing, darkness whirling about it, snow falling, suddenly, through the cracking roof of its fortress. Jensen was aware of the fairy spiraling up into the crackling air, of Jared’s limp body in his arms, of the thing being dragged back into the crumbling walls, crying out for someone, anyone to save it.

Jensen held Jared close, running and jumping as the building fell around them. Stars shone above him as he ran, snow melting beneath his feet turning the earth to sloppy mush. Jensen stumbled and fell, holding Jared against him, tumbling down soft earth and melting snow. They skidded to a halt in the center of the forest and he recognized large trees and lush greenery, the star-filled night giving way to bright daylight and orange sunrise.

Jared lay on the grass, eyes closed, face as pale as death. His clothes were pure white now and his hair tumbled about his shoulders, soft and chestnut and silky to Jensen’s desperate touch. Jensen fell to his knees and pressed his forehead up against Jared’s own.

“No,” he begged, “not now. Not after all of this.”

“Kiss him.” The fairy’s voice was gentle and Jensen was aware once more that he was not alone. He could feel soft air around him, hear strange music, high angelic voices, feel the tips of tiny fingers on his wrist.

Jensen bent down and pressed his lips to Jared’s. He heard the other man groan and he kissed harder, Jared’s mouth parting to let Jensen’s tongue press inside.

Long arms came up around his neck and pulled him closer. Jensen sighed then and kissed Jared as if his life depended on it. They kissed and kissed until air became a problem and they parted, Jared’s bright hazel eyes on Jensen’s face.

“You saved me,” Jared said. “You are mine.”

Jensen smiled then and reached into his pocket for the ring. He pulled it out and placed it, reverently, on Jared’s finger, feeling the young man tremble.

“Kiss me again,” he said with a sigh. “I need you.”

There was no hesitation now and Jensen plundered Jared’s lips with his tongue. Around them flower petals fell, sunlight dappled the glade and the fairies soared high into the blue sky.

Oblivious of all this, Jared clung to Jensen, pulling the older man down on top of him, wrapping long legs around Jensen’s waist, letting Jensen feel just how much Jared needed him, wanted him.

Jensen thrust his hand down Jared’s breeches and pulled the laces loose. He held Jared’s cock in his hand as if he were holding something precious, his fingers caressing it, moving up and down, his fingertips rubbing the tip until Jared was begging, his whole body shuddering.

As if by some enchantment they were both naked now, the grass soft as marshmallow beneath them. Jared’s body was hard and muscular, tanned and beautiful, his cock hard and standing proud against his flat belly. Jensen smiled into his eyes and lowered himself, his mouth closing around Jared’s eager cock, licking and sucking, his other hand reaching behind the younger man’s balls and stroking, entering him gently, knowing that this was a true gift that Jared was giving to him.

He waited until Jared was ready and almost insensate before he pushed inside, his own cock aching and desperate. Jared was hot and tight around him, heels digging into his back, mouth on his throat, eyes tight closed as he clung to Jensen, trusting him in this, the whole world turning bright yellow above them, light finally blotting out the remains of the darkness.

They came to their pleasure together; deep within the protection of the lush trees and the soft sunlight. Woodland creatures hiding away; watching their happiness and sharing it with them.

Much later, when they were clothed again, Jared would take Jensen to his palace and make him his consort. Much later, Jensen would kneel to the King and become a knight of the realm, worthy of Jared’s love and devotion.  
But that would be much later, now they had the forest, the light and each other.

That was enough, to live happily ever after.

And they did.

End


End file.
